Faint by EvilDude
by Prashant
Summary: Link & Zelda can't be together....Songfic to Faint by LP - Meteora


**Faint**

It was a perfect day outside, no rain, the sun was shining. The weather was perfect and made everyone else feel perfect too. Except for Link. He would never be happy. He looked outside and wanted it to rain as an excuse to be angry. But he knew it was her fault. She was the cause of his problems. It was his fault too, he depended on her too much. But now, without her, he was nothing…

_I am a little bit of lonliness, a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact _

_That everyone can see these scars_

Link didn't know why she left him. He had been there all her life, helped her when she needed it, and did everything he could to make her happy. He was everything she could have wanted. Yet she didn't want to see him anymore, and she didn't even tell him why. He wanted to know why she didn't want him, what he had done to make her leave him.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real_

He tried to forget about her, start a new life where he wouldn't need her. He wanted to forget everything and anything that had ever hapenned. She would have forgotten by now, so why couldn't he get over it. No matter what he tried, he still missed her, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

_So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here coz you're all that I got_

Link knew his life was wasted. He had no one to be with. She was the only person he would ever love, but she had left him. It was too late now. Too late for him to recover himself. He would never forget her. He only wished that she didn't forget him.

_I can't feel, the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal, this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

Zelda looked outside and saw the sun shining brightly. It reminded her about how happy she used to be when they were together. But all that was gone. And all she could do was act like she had gotten over Link. But she hadn't. It was her father's fault. He thought Link would put a bad impression as he didn't even have a mother or father… And that was when she ran to Link and told him that they couldn't be together. She saw the look on his face, and knew he didn't understand her…

_ I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident_

_Coz you don't understand I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense_

She tried everything with her dad, she begged and begged, and she finally realized he would never let her be with Link. She didn't know what she had done wrong, she had been the perfect daughter. But now there was no chance, and her dad made sure that she could never meet Link….

_I am what you never wanted to say, but I've never had the doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you_

_For once just to hear me out_

She knew it was impossible, she knew she could never convince her dad. She hated her dad at that moment. He would ignore her no matter what she did. He did this before, but not with something so important as Link. But she went to her dad's chamber anyway, and cried…

_So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here coz you're all that I got_

She would never be able to love anyone else. It was just too hard for her to carry on her life when the reason for her life had been taken away from her. She knew crying didn't achieve anything but she couldn't stop herself. She knew her dad could hear her, but he did nothing. It was as if he didn't care...

_I can't feel, the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal, this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

This was it, Zelda stood up. She had enough of this. She wanted to let it all out, and let him feel the way she did with Link. She screamed at her father and before he could do anything, she ran away. She wanted to get away. Her father was so taken aback, but he thought that she'd come back. He knew where she'd go anyway….and he had better ways to get there. He transported himself to the Scared Forest Meadow, and thanked Rauru mentally for giving him Zelda's powers.

_Now, hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_

_Right now!_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_

_Right now!_

Link had given up hope, there was nothing to do. If she wasn't going to be there in his life, well he wouldn't have a life. He walked to the edge of the forest where he remembered Saria play her song. The song that helped people find their way in the woods. But now there was no one there, no one to help him. No one but him. He looked around and made sure that no one could see…He now knew what Saria meant by the word lonely. But even she was gone, safe in her world… The master sword glimmered in the light before the body fell to the floor and everything on the body and near it was soon stained with red…

_I can't feel, the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored!!!_

Zelda knew that Link would be there waiting for her. She ran as fast as she could to Kokiri forest. As soon as she entered, the Kokiri knew that she had come to see Link. They had seen Link so depressed and guessed that it was because of Zelda. Zelda realised at once that he must be in the Sacred Forest Meadow but she asked the Kokiri where he was. She was right, they said he was in the Lost Woods. She ran as fast as she could, she couldn't wait to see him. If only she had her powers she could have warped there instead, but her father insisted on Zelda forgetting anything had ever happened.

_I can't feel, the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal, this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

She got there, but it was quiet…and empty. She looked around and remembered, this was where Saria used to wait for Link… And where Link should be waiting for her. But there was no Link where there should have been… Then she looked at the body. Her heart stopped beating. The master sword. Link's sword. It was plunged deep into the body. She screamed as she moved towards the body. He was gone, Link was gone. But she had to make sure it was Link. She turned the body around to find….her father's face staring back at her, his body drenched in blood…


End file.
